


Music Drabble - Kelis - Bossy

by Missne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Gen, potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missne/pseuds/Missne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ino learns there are more perspectives than her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Drabble - Kelis - Bossy

”What's wrong with you?!”

Ino threw herself on Shikamaru's bed, making him jump and scowl. He waited a moment before answering, assuming there was going to be a context added, but none came.

”What did I do?”

”You know damn well what you did, don't play stupid with me! You told Chouji about last week!”

Shikamaru frowned for a moment, recalling the shopping he had been dragged through, Ino claiming she needed a male opinion. More than half of her outfits had been deemed 'troublesome', with the rest gaining her a roll of eyes and a sigh.

”So?”

”SO?! Chouji doesn't need to know! What does he care anyway?”

”How would I know? What did he say then?”

”He asked me why I decided to bring you. Apparently he had nothing to do, and somehow that mattered.”

”Maybe next time you should bring him instead. Maybe he'll give you some answers you like more.”

”What's that supposed to mean?” Ino lowered her voice, if only slightly, resting her head on her arms, staring at Shikamaru from under her lashes. The frown was turning into the trademark pout, always used when he was talking over her head for some reason or another. Shikamaru sighed.

”Maybe you should stop avoiding him and bother me so much. Chouji is a nice guy and I bet he's far more likely to actually care what you're wearing.” He paused a moment, then rose off the bed, heading for the door. “Maybe, if you stop being so bossy around him, you'll realize he actually cares for you.”

Ino gaped, but made no move to follow him and continue whining about her life.

“By the way, that skirt you bought yesterday? The green one? Chouji thought about buying it for your birthday next week, so you might wanna wear it soon, before he wastes his money.”


End file.
